


Revolutionary Angel

by XxCrazyKellynXx



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cas moments, F/M, I dont own any songs used, I love the name Kellyn so sue me :D, M/M, May get the two to appear in later chapters, POV First Person, Should angels swear so much? :D, Swearing, Talk of Dean and Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCrazyKellynXx/pseuds/XxCrazyKellynXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellynyre, an angel, sent to protect Ichabod Crane in the Revolutionary War.<br/>Years later, he takes it upon himself to protect the Witnesses to the best of his abilities.<br/> </p><p>I suck at summaries, probably.</p><p>(SORRY NOT AN UPDATE YET BUT JUST GOT TO SAY IF YOU HAVEN'T GUESSED, THIS IS ON HIATUS UNTIL I CONVERT IT INTO 3RD PERSON, WHICH PEOPLE MAY LIKE MORE I HOPE, LOL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of any other title that stuck with me as much as this one. Not sure if it makes sense, but eh, when does anything make sense anymore xD
> 
> Hope you like this. There will be more chapters, but only if responses of anysort are good ^-^
> 
> Criticism is welcome.

(Kellynyre. A.k.a: Kellyn. A young soldier training under Captain Ichabod Crane in the revolutionary war.

What Ichabod doesn't know is that Kellyn is secretly an angel, one sent to protect him till he can face up to the Horseman Of Death and make sure he doesn't die on the battlefield.

If after the Captain managed to kill the Horseman, and if the good side won the war, Kellyn would be given enough time to say his goodbyes, then taken back to the heavens and given another duty.

Any human that he would be sent to protect, would still remember him even after he would leave. This duty though, is/was Kellyn's first one. Kellyn had to prove himself to earn his healing abilities.

What the angel didn't think would happen, nearly did. He himself nearly died at the hands -or axe- of the Horseman on the battlefield, for saving the Captain. He got wounded and if it wasn't for the man himself... And, the sunrise that came up mere moments later, making the Horseman take off on his horse, Kellyn would've been gone.

But it was Ichabod who really saved his life, because if he didn't at that point, he would've truly been gone.

After being taken off the field to the base medical tent, Ichabod was only able to visit him once and much to the Captain's and Kellyn's dismay, that was the last time they saw eachother. So far).


	2. Being Brought Back To Fight Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its going to be a first person type. Hope thats okay. I write this for my own amusement, but I hope it brings others joy! xD lol I don't even know.
> 
> I try to follow the tv storyline, but of course I make some changes to fit Kellyn in.
> 
> When theres *" "* at the start and end of some sentences, they're thoughts.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

~Kellyn's P.O.V~

-Nightmare start-

After pushing the Captain out of the way of the oncoming axe, it grazed me on the right side of my gut, and I fell on my back.

The Horseman Of Death picked up his axe and was about to swing it at my downed self, but Crane put himself in the way of me and held and arm out.

"Leave him be!"

The Horseman then swung his axe at Ichabod...

-Nightmare end-

I gasped and sat up in my bed. "Damn dream... why do we have the bad ones...?" I sighed and got up, knowing I'm not going to be able to sleep. Why am I one of the rare angels that can sleep? Whenever I do, I only have bad dreams.

Lucky I don't require food, but I only buy a bit here and there so I appear human. I go into my hardly ever used kitchen and open up my mini fridge, where I keep the only bits of 'food' I get, and take out a chocolate bar.

I'm actually quite fond of this modern chocolate. They never had stuff like this 2 centuries ago.

I sighed. *"I wonder how my ol' Captain is doing."*

I heard from his 'wife' back in the day, that he died on the battlefield a few days after, but she cast a spell on him that basically brought him back to life, but put him in a coma like state and she buried him away somewhere and didn't tell anyone. I didn't hear this from her untill 2 days after it happened.

"'He will wake someday.'" Katrina told me. She knows what I am and I know what she is, so she trusted me with that much. 

Later that day I talked to Benjamin Franklin and he told me then, that when he wakes up the secret war will be resumed and when he joins up with the second Witness, they will fight together to win the war.

I've known all about 7 year tribulation thing with the two Witnesses, from my brother, Castiel.

I follow my own rules now and I'm glad to be free of heaven. 

I heard from Katrina through a mirror passage thing this one day in the year 2014, that Ichabod had woken. I asked what happened to her and she told me that she's being held captive in purgatory.

So, I've taken it upon myself to help the Witnesses whenever I can, but I've yet to find them. Even though I no longer follow heavens rule, that doesn't mean I want evil to reign on earth.

I looked at the digital clock hanging on a wall, it read 22:04pm. I'd only been asleep for about an hour?? Huh. Today's work at the lumber yard must've tired me out, but only slightly it seems. Lucky I have the weekend off.

*"Hmm... maybe I'll go to that Karaoke club, and play my guitar and sing."* Helps me unwind a little, even if I do get a rare rude comment. I ignore them, though.

I go into my room and get my guitar case, and run to the front door. I stop and look at myself. *"Probably should dress better..."* I go off to my room again and start to change.

~Ichabod's P.O.V~

"Leftenant, do we really have to go to this 'Karaoke Club'?" I asked as I sat in the passenger seat of her car.

"C'mon Crane, having a drink or two and listening to and/or singing some music might help you unwind a little. I know you rather enjoyed yourself last time."

I inwardly smiled. *"I did rather enjoy myself. And your singing was incredible. I hope I can get to hear more."*

"Alright, you have me there."

She grinned triumphantly. "You deserve it. We both do after today." Miss Mills parked up her motor vehicle and we got out.

"Indeed we do."

~Kellyn's P.O.V~ (A few mins after Abbie and Ichabod arrive)

As I walked to the door, I noticed no people waiting out the front. *"Must be a slow night."*

I put on a ninja half mask, my identity for going in the club. So no one can see my face. Well, except for my eyes area.

I entered the building and walked up to the bar. Derek, one of the barman, came upto me. "Alright Kellynyre. Want a drink?" He joked. He knows I don't drink.

"I'm fine." I waved dismissively. "Can I use the Karaoke corner?"

"Yeah sure man. After this lady is done."

I nodded in thanks and turn to the lady about to sing a song. Shoulder length black hair, beautiful brown coloured skin and perfect dark hazel eyes.

Background music to a song I have heard a few times on the radio, began playing on the Karaoke machine and the lady began to sing.

(Whitney Houston - I Have Nothing)

#"Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you.

You see through right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing...

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me, no.  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you,  
If I don't have you, oh, ooh, ooh."#

As soon as the lady finished, clapping erupted from the few people that were in the club, myself included. A couple of people let off a few whistles.

"Mate, you better get up there before someone steals it." I nod to Derek and make my over to the stool by the microphone and sit down, then adjusted the microphone.

I didn't bother looking round at others as I got my guitar out. *"Hmm... I think I'll do an old sea shanty I've come to enjoy."* No Karaoke background music needed for this. I cleared my throat and started.

(Schooner Fare - Barrett's Privateers)

#"Oh, the year was 1778,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!  
A letter of marque came from the king,  
To the scummiest vessel I'd ever seen,

God damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold  
We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier  
The last of Barrett's Privateers.

Oh, Elcid Barrett cried the town,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!  
For twenty brave men all fishermen who  
would make for him the Antelope's crew

God damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold  
We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier  
The last of Barrett's Privateers.

The Antelope sloop was a sickening sight,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!  
She'd a list to the port and her sails in rags  
And the cook in scuppers with the staggers and the jags

God damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold  
We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier  
The last of Barrett's Privateers.

On the King's birthday we put to sea,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!  
We were 91 days to Montego Bay  
Pumping like madmen all the way

God damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold  
We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier  
The last of Barrett's Privateers.

On the 96th day we sailed again,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!  
When a bloody great Yankee hove in sight  
With our cracked four pounders we made to fight

God damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold  
We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier  
The last of Barrett's Privateers.

The Yankee lay low down with gold,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!  
She was broad and fat and loose in the stays  
But to catch her took the Antelope two whole days

God damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold  
We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier  
The last of Barrett's Privateers.

[Solo]

Then at length we stood two cables away,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!  
Our cracked four pounders made an awful din  
But with one fat ball the Yank stove us in

God damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold  
We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier  
The last of Barrett's Privateers.

The Antelope shook and pitched on her side,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!  
Barrett was smashed like a bowl of eggs  
And the Maintruck carried off both me legs

God damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold  
We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier  
The last of Barrett's Privateers.

So here I lay in my 23rd year,  
HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!  
It's been 6 years since we sailed away  
And I just made Halifax yesterday

God damn them all!  
I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold  
We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier  
The last of Barrett's Privateers."#

At the parts I thought it would go well, I strummed my guitar a few times.

Clapping erupted from around the bar. I smally smiled and stood, then bowed. I looked around at the few people in their booths, and waved to the ones the clapped, in thanks.

My eyes then fell on the lady's booth, and next to her sat another woman, most likely her sister, and next to her, a man with a slight afro and next to the lady's other side is... *"Good lord. It can't be... is that... it is. My ol' Captain, Ichabod Crane. Been a long time."*

I got away from the corner and up to the bar again after I'd put away my guitar. "C'mon Kellyn, you sure ya don't want a drink? That shanty was fucking awesome." Derek praised.

"Derek, I will pass on the drink. But thank you anyway. And thanks again."

"Hey man no problem. You and the Lieutenant's group are the only ones who really liven this place up on slow nights."

"That remarkable woman is a Leftenant? Wow. She is a really brilliant singer though."

"Thank you." Said woman stood near me at the bar. She smiled. "You weren't so bad yourself. A... sea shanty right? I'd recognise one now after Crane over there sang one."

*"He's into sea shanties too? Well I wouldn't put it past him."* I nodded at her. "And thank you Leftenant."

She raised a brow. "Thats two people now that say it like that. Though your accent is slightly different to Crane's... you're british right?"

*"Well... I guess you could say that. Its the accent that imprinted on me the most."* I nodded yes. "Can't help it."

"Hey no worries. Mind if I ask... what's your name? I'm Abbie Mills." She stuck her hand out.

I shook it. "I am Kellynyre. Or Kellyn, for short."

She nodded this time. "I've heard that name before... its the name of an angel."

"Indeed it is. I'm quite fond of it, truth be told. Unique, I guess you could say, but then again all the angel names are unique."

Derek then finally came over to us after having dealt with a customer. "What would you be wanting, Lieutenant?"

"Four beers of the usual please."

"Comin' up."

Miss Mills turned her head to me. "You want to join us over there? I'm sure Crane would like to meet a fellow sea shanty lover." She smiled.

"Uh... I... can't. I'm sorry. I'm not too good with groups." I said, nervous. I'm just not ready to face Ichabod.

As Derek placed the drinks in front of Abbie, said man started to walk over. *"Oh bugger."* I grabbed my guitar bag and quickly made my way out of the club.

~Ichabod's P.O.V~

As I approached Miss Mills, the stranger that sang the delightful sea shanty ran out of the club.

"What happened?"

"We talked for a bit and when I offered if he wanted to sit with us, he said that he doesn't do good with groups. Then he just took off."

I took two of the beers in hand, helping Abbie to carry them. "Oh thats a shame. Hmm maybe we'll catch him in here another time?"

"I wouldn't know when he comes in." She shrugged.

"I can help you with that deary." The barman, Derek, spoke up. "Yeah he usually comes in when the club's at its not so busiest. Now that can be any day, but he does nearly always come in on a Saturday night to sing."

"Thankyou Mr. Derek." I nod to him and with a wave of his hand, he went back to working.

Miss Mills and I sat back at our booth.

"Mystery man didn't want to sit with us?" Miss Jenny spoke up.

Leftenant shook her head. "No idea why. Though... no offence, Crane, but it seemed like as soon as he saw you coming, thats when he took off."

I blinked in confusion. "None taken... why me I wonder?"

Captain Irving made a 'pfft' sound. "Could be anything."

~Kellyn's P.O.V~ 

As soon as I stepped outside, I went into the alley beside the club and flew off back to my apartment.

As soon as I got in, I felt a presence in my apartment. I brought out my old war sword from my umbrella holder, and unsheathed it.

"Kellyn?" Cas, my angel brother poked his head out from my bathroom.

"Jesus shit Cas! I could've sliced you." I resheathed my sword and put it back. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as I sat down and placed my guitar carrier on the table.

"Just washing up a bit. I came here to tell you something." He said as he sat beside me.

I just nodded for him to continue.

"A lot of supernatural things are really starting to 'heat up' as Dean would say. You have to be careful going around here."

"Dean really imprints on you, I've noticed. Something you're not telling me?" I wink and nudge him.

He tipped his head to the side in confusion. "No. I've told you all I wanted to say."

I rolled my eyes. "Even you can't be this clueless Cas. Alright what I'm saying is... Have you 'got the hots' for him?"

He looked away and seemed to blush. "Oh. Well... I'm not sure. I mean... I do like him, but I'm trying to really understand these feelings. I'm not even sure he likes me."

*"Oh wow... Cas has a crush on Dean? Just... wow."*

"Bro... You like Dean in a romantic way, yes?" He thought for a minute, then nodded. "Then you've definitely got a crush on him. In some way maybe try to, without giving it away, see if he feels anything like that for you? Maybe ask Sam about this, see if he can help. He knows Dean better. If you want to talk anymore about this in the future with me, you know where to find me."

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks Kellyn. See you around. Stay safe."

"And you Cas." The angel then disappeared into thin air. Most likely back to Dean and Sam.

*"Ah great I got the weekend off... I can sleep in."* I then trudged over to my room, changed back into my nightwear and got under the covers and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

-Next Day-morning time- 11am

I woke with a gasp. "What...? Why did...? Ugh bloody hell." I muttered and threw back the covers. 

*"Something must've come into my dreamless sleep at the last second... though I don't remember what it was exactly. All I heard was a horse neigh..." *

When I got dressed in my usual gear, (black button up shirt, black trousers with belt that has skulls on it, black overvest and black tie with skulls on it) I turned my radio on and poured myself a glass of water.

I rarely ever drink anything as I don't require it, but on the off chance I do, its only ever water or some type of carbonated soft drink when I can he bothered to buy any. I like a little treat every now and then.

*"Hmm... wonder how the witnesses are doing?"* I took a swig of my water.

-Flashback start-

"You want to join us over there? I'm sure Crane would like to meet a fellow sea shanty lover."

"Uh... I... can't. I'm sorry. I'm not too good with groups."

As Derek placed the drinks in front of Abbie, said man started to walk over. *"Oh bugger."* I grabbed my guitar bag and quickly made my way out of the club.

-Flashback end-

How would I even approach them? The leftenant doesn't really even know me, and Ichabod obviously thinks I'm dead, because its been well over 200 years since we last saw eachother. He still doesn't know that I'm an angel.

*"Maybe its better that way... Or maybe not. Ugh I don't know... curse these annoying emotions. Although... He's got to wonder, if he hasn't already, if I ever survived back then. I bet that would be eating away at the poor soul. Not having that closure..."* I shook my head. Shouldn't be thinking of such things when I have my own assigned duty... to make sure the witnesses don't die in their mission. From afar.

Maybe at some point I'll tell him I'm still alive. But... not as of yet.


	3. Irritation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism as always, is welcome. At somepoint, I will try to make this in a different person. 1st has always been easier for me, but not everyone likes it.
> 
> *" "* I put these as thoughts coz currently, I can't get italics to work with me xD
> 
> Enjoy.

~Ichabod's P.O.V~

That Hawley irritates me so. Visibly flirting with Abbie like that. Hmm on another note... that man that sung in the bar a week ago hasn't come in since, according to Mr. Derek and his coworkers.

Miss Mills and I have only come in once during that week, and now its Friday again we've come in, along with that insufferable man.

As we sat down, a topless man holding a tray of alcoholic beverages walked by. "Uh, why is that man half naked?"

"Must be one of them random days when they have all the barworkers, waiters and waitresses topless, save for maybe a scrap of clothing for the ladies." Mr. Hawley explained with a grin.

I looked to Abbie, who hadn't said much since we arrived. She's staring off into space, as they say. "Leftenant, are you well?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about yesterday when we all were out on that shooting range and with the coin and whatnot."

"I know what you mean... it was pretty strange, aside from the coin's 'ability'."

As Miss Jenny was under the coin's influence for that short while, she fought as we tried to wrestle her for the coin. 

But the strange thing... when Miss Jenny swung her gun at me, it felt as if some invisible force pushed me out of the way to save me from the blow. And when Abbie got caught under the coin's spell for a few seconds, she broke out of it by something kicking the coin up into the air, which is when Hawley caught it between the stained glass pieces.

"Like when you somehow fell on your ass and when that coin magically flew into the air you mean?" Hawley smirked.

"I did not do it on purpose. I told you, I felt something push me."

He laughed. "Surrre. Alright I'm getting our drinks, back in a sec." He got up and made his way to the bar, where a half naked barworker stood waiting.

~Hawley's P.O.V~

As I got to the bar, one of the workers greeted me. "Hey so what's your order?"

"Hey the usual for me and for them two, vodka with diet coke." The guy nodded and started preparing the drinks. "Uh if it would be alright, could one of the waiters bring them to the booth over there? Number four."

"Sure man." The guy poked his head into the back room. "Hey Kellynyre, your waiting the no.4 booth. Make sure you got your shiiirt off!" He laughed as he heard an annoyed groan. 

What guy wouldn't want a chance to take his shirt off and show off his body?

The guy turned back. "Alright you got a waiter." I nodded to him and sat back at our 3's booth.

"Where are the drinks?" Abbie asked.

"Getting a topless waiter to bring em over." I grinned at Crane and winked at Abbie.

"Nice." Abbie nodded and looked to the bar. Crane raised a brow at her.

Few seconds later, a man in black jeans with a black and white checkered belt and a thin rainbow scarf tied around his belly area and... a ninja mask, walked up to our table. His eyes were elsewhere as he placed the drinks on the table. Goddamn what a handsome man.

"Well hello there pretty boy." I winked and grinned at him. He looked at me with slight wide eyes then looked away embarrassed.

Abbie and Crane didn't comment on that. Good. "Hey... aren't you the one that sang here about a week ago? We talked at the bar for a bit."

He nodded and looked down. I nudged him and he jumped slightly. "You ok? Is it cause you had to take your shirt off or something?"

He made a 50/50 hand motion. *"Huh... not one for talking."*

"Wait so... you sang that nice sea shanty. Very well done I must say." Crane smiled. Kellynyre just nodded at him in thanks.

I looked at his body. *"So well defined... not too bulging in muscles, sweet... wonder what he's hiding with that scarf around his stomach? Or maybe thats just a thing he likes to do?"*

"So... how come your hiding you're hiding part of your face and body? I thought men love to show off their assets when they can." I asked. Abbie gave me a raised brow. "What? Its a valid question. Also the fact that you haven't left the table yet says something." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He turned and walked off.

Abbie laughed. "What a way with words." 

"Hey man sorry!" I called out.

~Kellyn's P.O.V~

*"That blond haired guy... was he... flirting with me? Hmm."* I thought as I put my shirt back on.

Damn though that was close... Ichabod didn't catch me out. And none of them said anything about my name. Not that they have said already or won't later... damn it again.

As I got to the bars backroom I continued the last of my sub work as loading the bottles of alcohol onto the easy access shelves.

Derek usually does that sometimes but because he called in sick and had recommended me, the barworker of that night had caught me in the bar and asked if I could do his work. Getting cash in hand for it, so good.

I hate having to take my shirt off in front of people. Not that I do anyway, but they just had to have a random topless night here. Tied my thin rainbow scarf around my stomach to hide the big scar I got on my right flank. The one I got over 200 years ago in the revolutionary war.

If the leftenant and co weren't here, which they are save a couple of people, I didn't want them to ask about it if I decided to not wear my scarf and I couldn't chance Ichabod seeing it either. Also wouldn't talk around him in case he recognised my voice...

That blond though. Rather pushy. Hm.

I shook my head of all those thoughts and loaded up the last of the alcohol on the shelves.

The bartender of the night, Xavier, walked in. "Wow nice man. Hey what's with putting your shirt back on?"

"I'm finished back here. So unless you need me for anything else, I'm done."

"Um alright. Good job. I'll get your payment. Don't let that lieutenant know coz cash in hand ain't really allowed now I don't think. Oh yeah you can go now Kellynyre." Xavier went off.

I picked up my guitar bag and just as I got to the bardoor entrance, Xavier poked his head back in. He handed me $150. "There ya go and enjoy your night. Thanks for helping out."

I nodded. "Thanks and your welcome. I'm gonna play a song over there. That ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah sure."

I walked out into the bar and up to the vacant corner. I got out my guitar. *"Alright I know what I'm going to do."*

I then strum out the chords to Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I sing.

#"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven..."#

When I finished the last chord on my guitar, some people that were in the bar clapped and whistled. Including Ichabod and co.

I smiled under my mask. I then stood and bowed.

"Wooo! Take your shirt off!" Xavier shouted. I refrained from rolling my eyes and stuck my middle finger up at him. He laughed.

As I put my guitar away, I felt the presence of someone standing beside me. I froze. Ichabod.

I stood without looking at him and made to walk off, but he stopped me. "I... just wanted to say, that was some incredible singing. Such powerful words in that song."

I nod and made to walk off again, but he stopped me again. "Why don't you speak to me? The leftenant over there told me that she thinks I might've been the reason you walked away from talking with her last time."

I tried changing my voice as I spoke. To make it sound less british. "Just... don't. You aren't the problem."

"Then who or what is?"

"Me. I'm the problem. My thinking and these stupid human emotions."

He looked confused and raised a brow. *"Shit I said too much... gotta get out of here."* I then grabbed my guitar case and ran out of the bar. I ran into the alley and disappeared back to my place.

~Ichabod's P.O.V~

*"What a most strange thing for a person to say."* I returned to my seat next to Miss Mills.

"What happened?" Hawley asked me. "You made him run off."

"I didn't mean to! Something he said was quite strange though."

"How so?" Abbie asked.

"I... confronted him on why he might've left last time. He said... that I wasn't the problem, that he himself is. 'My thinking and stupid human emotions' he said to me."

"Not just anyone says that... right?" Hawley asked.

"There may be more to our masked friend then meets the eye." I said thoughtfully.

"Though that was a damn nice scarf he was wearing." Hawley grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

~Kellyn's P.O.V~

*"Damn it... I let too much slip! How bloody careless can I get??"*

"Calm yourself Kellynyre... no good getting stressed." I quietly spoke to myself. Hmm I'll do some meditation to calm myself better, then sleep. Hopefully better than last night after the business with that coin.

~Hawley's P.O.V~

Dang if Crane didn't make that Kellynyre guy run off, I woulda liked to have flir- spoken, to him some more. Ass.

Something is strange about him though. Mysterious... hm.

"Hawley, you alright there?" Abbie nudged my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah just thinking and stuff. Which reminds me... I gotta go. See you crazy kids around." I put the money for my drink on the table.

"See you." Abbie nodded at me. With a final wave, I left the bar.

~Abbie's P.O.V~

Is kinda strange that someone would refer to it as 'human emotions'... maybe he was just that pissed with something. *"Couldn't be Crane... he hadn't done anything wrong."*

"That man seems familiar..."

"How'd you figure?"

"I'm not sure. He just reminds me of a man I once knew." Crane shrugged. Ah probably a friend he had back then.

"You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No. Well, not now and most definitely not here."

I nodded. "Alright." I gave Crane a pat on the shoulder. "I'm around whenever you might wanna talk about stuff. Don't be afraid to come up to me and talk about some random thing thats on your mind."

He nodded and smiled.

~Hawley's P.O.V~

When I got out of the bar, I decided to head straight to my boat home.

*"That Kellynyre guy... theres something off about him. Not in the bad way, just... something different about him. Ah I'm thinking too much about a pretty boy I don't even know."*

Seems like an interesting guy though. Hope I get to know him better.


End file.
